Love, Realization, and Jealousy
by pinkgrapefruit-chan
Summary: Suspicious of Kudo Shinichi's assumed death 5 years ago, the Black Organization found out the "other" effect of the APTX 4869. They are now out to dig out their traitor, Sherry. They made a plan, which includes feeding a certain KID the poison...ConanxAi


**I am new to Fanfiction, so please forgive me for my "no-experience-ness". My writing is quite sucky, not to mention that I NEVER wrote romance before. Not a slightest bit. But I am a huge fan for ConanAi and KaitoAi (yes****, I know, I'm a werdo), so I will sacrifice my weakness. **

**I had this idea stuck in my head for a long time, even though I'm still building the pieces. It's inspired by the wonderful writers out there who I hope to give me suggestions and point out my mistakes. I would be really grateful.**

**I know I am babbling**** too much but I just want to say: REVIEW! This chapter is just a preview of my story, a collection of ideas. So yeah…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan in any shape of manner. I would try to rob a bank and buy it off of Mr. Aoyama…its still in its brainstorm state. **

Haibara Ai ~

I had that dream again, the same one I had 5 years ago the night before I met Kudo. I have a feeling that something similar is going to happen.

Speaking of Kudo…I got over him. That girl from the detective agency is all he has on his clueless little mind. It's kind of ironic that he could see through the heart of the wicked but not women. Oh well, I feel happy for him, as she is still waiting for her beloved Kudo Shinichi.

My life has been great, working day and night for the counteragent of my deadly creation, the APTX 4869, just to make _him_ happy. After all, I will continue my life as Haibara Ai. Miyano Shiho died when she took the poison to be with her neechan.

All this, just to make him happy…

Edogawa Conan ~

Damn that Haibara! It has been 5 years and she still doesn't the antidote yet! Ran is getting impatient, so am I. I am tired of calling the girl I love "Ran-neechan" all the time, just to keep my cover. Just to think that after I turn back to Kudo Shinichi, I would be big enough to take down the organization, not to mention capturing KID. Also, I can confess, or even propose to Ran.

I am still stuck in this useless little body, for this long already, only helping Oji-san with his cases here and there. Surprisingly, the Sleeping Kogoro is getting a lot better. He can at least solve some cases without me helping here and there.

Anyways, Haibara said that it would take at least another 2 months to create the formula. I highly doubt that with her knowledge and skills, she would take that long. _Sigh_. Sometimes I wish that I could just poke into that head of hers and see what she's thinking.

At this moment, all I can do is wait…

Kaito Kuroba ~

I am planning another heist. I don't exactly have an idea of what to steal yet… After all these years and hundreds of heists, I still can't find the Pandora that took my father's life.

Those men in black are going to get it…even though they have me captured right now. Yes, I know, how did Kaito-sama get caught so easily? He's so great? Well, they are treacherous people. They kill their _prey_ without blinking. They killed my father…

You might think that I can outsmart them, well, you're wrong. They aren't ordinary people. They are nothing like those police people who are trying so hard to catch me. But don't worry. This KID would get out of this, somehow…even though I am wondering what the APTX 4869 is. That _is_ what they are planning to feed me…

I am waiting for the worst, but hoping I would still live to find the Pandora before them…

**There,**** my preview of the story is done. I know, it sucks! It doesn't really have all my ideas inside…which I am planning to jot down right now…**

**KID will shrink**

**The fateful 3 will meet**

**Love, realization, and jealousy**

**School dance and play**

**And others…**

**This is going to be a "chapter" fic, which I am not sure I'm up to it. **

**Again, please REVIEW!**


End file.
